characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead
Cuphead and Mugman are the two main characters of the Run & Gun game, Cuphead in Don't Deal with the Devil, by Studio MDHR. Background Cuphead and Mugman lived carefree lives on Inkwell Isle, but that all changed when the two brothers stumbled across the Devil's Casino. The two has a lucky winning streak in the casino, eventually catching the attention of the casino's owners, King Dice and the Devil himself. The Devil made one last bet, that if they win, they get all the riches the casino had to offer, but if they lose, he gets their souls. Mugman knew this was a bad idea, but blinded by greed, Cuphead took a chance and rolled snake eyes. After pleading to the Devil to keep their souls, he told them to go after his escaped debtors and collect their soul contracts for him. Powers & Abilities *'Dash:' Both are able to perform a short midair dash. *'Parry:' Both can parry pink objects and projectiles, adding to their super meters. Equipment Shots *'Peashooter:' The standard weapon. Deals average damage, travels in a straight line, and has great range. *'Spread:' Shoots multiple shots in a cone shape. Deals great damage, but has poor range. *'Chaser:' Homes in on enemies, making aiming not an issue, but is the weakest choice of shots. *'Lobber:' Bouncy spheres that deals greater damage, but has less range and firing rate. *'Roundabout:' Discs that circle around and behind the user. Great damage and range. *'Charge:' A charge shot that is the most powerful of the shots, but has the weakest firing rate. Charms *'Heart:' Adds an extra hit point, but weakens attack power. *'Twin Hearts:' Adds two extra it points, but weakens attack power. *'Smoke Bomb:' Gives them an invincible Dash, at the expense of invisibility. *'Whetstone:' Adds an axe onto the Parry, allowing it to be used as a melee attack. *'P. Sugar:' Allows them to automatically Parry when they jump. *'Coffee:' Slowly fills their super meter overtime without having to damage enemies or Parry. Plane Occasionally, against larger or airborne opponents, Cuphead and Mugman will hop into planes for aerial combat. *'Shrinking:' Planes can shrink, making them faster and able to dodge attacks easier, at the expense of having less range and damage. *'Plane Peashooter:' A barrage of gunfire from the plane. *'Plane Bombs:' Can drop bombs on opponents, which deal more damage, but aren't rapid-fire and are dropped beneath the plane. Supers *'Giant Laser:' Unleashes a giant laser from their straws. *'Invincibility:' As the name implies, makes them invincible for a brief period of time. *'Giant Ghost:' Summons a muscular ghost to spin around, damaging opponents. Feats Strength *With their planes, can damage building/mountain-sized enemies, such as Cala Maria. *Could damage the Devil, even after dwarfing them in size. Speed *Can dodge lightning from the Blaze Brothers. Durability *Can take hits from the debtors, which include... **Energy fists from Ribby & Croaks. **Small meteors from Grim Matchsticks. **Cannonballs from Captain Brineybeard's ship. **Bombs from Werner Werman. **Lasers from Dr. Kahl's Robot. Skill *Defeated all of the Devil's debtors. *Defeated the Devil himself, then burned all the soul contracts, freeing the debtors. Weaknesses *'Brashness:' Cuphead is rather brash and impulsive. *'Equipment:' Can only have certain shots or charms equipped at a time. *'Melee:' Or lack thereof. Neither of them have any feats of physical strength, and aside from the Whetstone, their melee options are nonexistent. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Cuphead Category:Studio MDHR Category:Axe Users Category:Associated with Hell Category:Pilots